


Steve & Thea

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drawing, Fanart, Fanart for fanfic, James “Bucky” Barnes (offscreen), M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers adopts a unicorn, Witch Bucky Barnes, steve Rogers needs a hug (and gets unicorn cuddles!), unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: "What about the aggression? What about the stabbing?""If her ears go back and her horn lowers, then we need to be concerned, but Steve...I think she likes you. This is bonding behavior."Steve doesn't dare take his eyes off the unicorn again; she's taking small, almost mincing steps toward him, her tail flicking back and forth, her ears forward, her nose snuffling. She looks cuter now, her eyes no longer so frantic, her teeth no longer bared. "Bonding behavior?" he whispers in as incredulous a tone as he can manage."Have you ever wanted a special animal friend?" Bucky says. "Because I think you're about to get one."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Steve & Thea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Barnes Exotic Animal Rescue (for Magical Creatures)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521979) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 



> Merry belated Christmas to Deis!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50768986637/)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had started this back in JUNE and I had to go back to work and then I went back to school and on and on and on and now it’s December and I got alcohol markers for Christmas and I knew exactly what the first thing I wanted to draw with them was! I think it turned out pretty good considering fact it was my first time using alcohol markers so I hope you like it!


End file.
